


New Additions

by LateNight_Writer



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNight_Writer/pseuds/LateNight_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Soundwave creates a new cassette, will Rumble and Frenzy be more than a little jealous, or will they help her get to know everything about the world she was brought into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy every chapter that is to come :) -LNWj

Rumble sighed as he continue to swing his legs back and forth over the edge of Soundwave's work station. He had been working on something for hours in the other room and he was getting nervous.

"What in Cybertron's name is he making?!" Rumble questioned as he glared over at his red and black counterpart, who was just lying on a berth and looking up at the metallic ceilingsbof the hidden decepticon base.

"Beats me. But whatever it is, must be pretty important to Soundwave." Frenzy pointed out as he just relaxed and waited. Soundwave hadnt let either of them into the workstation and it was getting on Rumble's nerves.

"Why cant we see it then?! What if its another cassette?!" Rumble rambled worriedly. He could feel a ping of jealousy hit his spark chamber. What if he built one that he loved more than him? That wouldnt be fair to hi- any of the other casseticons.

"Arent you over-reacting a bit?" Frenzy asked slightly annoyed. "The boss wouldnt do that without some slrt of permission from someone here." He noted. Rumble sighed in relief. He was right. Soundwave would need permission from a higher up to use the materials and energon to create another cassette.

"Maybe i am over-reacting... im probably just tired." Rumble insisted. Frenzy smiled and patted the spot next to him.

"Care to join me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Soundwave felt his systems grow dreary as he continued to work non-stop at his new project. It had been 3 days straight since his last energon cube and some of the decepticons were starting to worry about him. When he wasnt fighting the autobots, he would be in the little room working on the mystery assignment.

He had been working day and night trying to make sure every detail was perfect. That every wire be placed correctly, and that every part of his creation was safe. Soon enough, he would introduce Rumble and Frenzy to their new spark-sibling.

"Beta Test in progress" he noted to himself as he used a tool to test reflexes and to make sure there were no imperfections. When he found everything to be in working order, he smiled to himself and brought out a small energon cube and opened the creations spark chamber. It had been a long three days. And he was hoping this wouldnt fail.

As he slowly poured the energon into her small chamber, he was filled with hope when all her biolighting functioned and everything seemed fully operational. He closed the spark chamber and smiled as her optics began to flicker on and off until it glowed a vibrant ruby red. It wasnt until a few minutes later that she sat up and looked around. With the data chips he put in her neural processor, she should be able to understand the basic facts and ideas. Like introducing herself, who her creator was, and of course, which side she was on.

"W-What... whats going on?" She asked as she mumbled and rubbed one optic tiredly. "Where am i?" She restated before standing up. When she saw her creator, she beamed with joy and happiness. She finally got to see her creator that gave her life.

"Designation: Jazz" Soundwave clarified to make sure her memory nodes didnt short circuit. She smiled and hugged one of his servos.

"I love that name!" She cheered before letting go and got all 'jazzed' up to go see the outside world beyond the lab.

Soundwave couldnt believe how successful the project became. Jazz was working just fine, no kinks, no malfunctions, nothing. She was perfect. She was a happy casseticon femme that couldnt wait to go out of the lab. And meet other bots. Which something then crossed his mind. Rumble and Frenzy... how would they react to this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe this story has been noticed ready so fast! Thankyou guys so much!!!

Jazz felt a little self concious about meeting the new people that would be a part of her life. Soundwave had told her everything about the decepticons and that today was the day she got to meet her siblings, AKA her casseticon bretheren. However you wanna call it.

"So what are they like? Did you build them like you did me?!" Jazz questioned excitedly. Soundwave gave a low chuckle and pat her head.

"Order: be patient." He teased in a playful manner as Jazz sighed.

"I cant help it! Its been 3 days since you onlined me! I wanna get to know people!" She cheered as she smiled and walked next to Soundwave.

As soon as she walked into the main room, she was stunned to see two bots a little taller than her. One blue and a slight greyish, while the other one was red and black.

"Uh boss? Whos that?" The blue one asked a little rudely. This made Jazz bow her head in shyness. She was afraid he didnt like her.

"Designation: Jazz. Purpose: Another Casseticon."

Rumble couldnt believe it. Soundwave actually made another cassette. Now him and Frenzy were just old news. That ticked him off more than anything.

"Im Frenzy." Frenzy greeted as Jazz smiled and waved slightly. Rumble just grumbled and walked away. "And thats my twin Rumble.." he murmered.

Jazz felt okay so far.. it was just that Rumble didnt exactly make her feel welcome. Does he not like her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz decides to take up Frenzy's offer in hanging out in the rec room to get to know him and the other decepticons better, but Rumble can't stand the femme for 'stealing' his brother.

Frenzy grinned at how shy she suddenly became. It was only natural for a femme like her. Well, normal in his perspective.

"Hey Jazz right?" He asked, trying to make sure he got the name right. She nodded and looked up at him with nervousness glossing over her optics. "Want to hang out in the Rec room?" He offered. 

Jazz frowned in confusion. "W-Whats a 'rec' room?" She questioned as her voice cracked slightly when she tried to emphasize her confusion. He just smiled, knowing she didnt quite understand some shortened terms yet.

"Its the decepticon recreational room." He summed up. Jazz grinned and nodded.

"Sure!" 

Rumble just groaned in disbelief as he watched from around the corner as they ran off to the decepticon fun central. He wished he could go and hang with Frenzy, but he didnt want anything to do with her. Before they got very far, Frenzy quickly turned back and looked at Rumble.

"You comin'?" He asked as the blue mech just shook his head.

"I have some other things to do."

Frenzy just shrugged and ran off to meet up with Jazz again and made their way to the rec room.

"So Jazz, when did you come online?" The red and black mech asked curiously. She just smiled.

"About three days ago." She stated. Frenzy felt his heart race. Soundwave had waited three days for him to meet anyone besides Rumble. It made his spark warm slightly at the small similarities he already had with the light purplish white femme in front of him.

"Do you know the names of the decepticons?" He asked with more curiosity. She just shook her head no. This made Frenzy even happier.

"I could introduce you to my friends Skywarp and Thundercracker. If you'd like." He offered. She nodded excitedly and couldnt resist hugging him.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She cheered as she separated the hug and spun around with glee before grabbing Frenzy's wrist. "Come on!" She chanted as Frenzy chuckled and ran along side her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon getting to the recreation room, Frenzy introduces Jazz to ThunderCracker and Skywarp, however, something happens after the three bots go to talk about something privately.

As soon as their peds hit the floor of the recreation room, Jazz jumped with joy and turned to face Frenzy. He had never seen a femme, or any bot, so excited before to meet other people. Not even himself. As he looked around, the small casseticon grinned as he saw his two seeker buddies sipping at some energon at a nearby desk.

"Hey, there they are over there." He noted as he turned and pointed for Jazz at the two mechs. She suddenly shuttered and hid behind him.

"Aw don't be shy, they are really fun to hang out with. Trust me!" He assured. Jazz just nodded but stayed put. It took Frenzy all the courage he had to gently hold her servo and try to lightly nudge her into walking with him. The sudden intimate touch made her blush slightly, but she did start to ease into walking beside him and over to the talking seekers.

"Hey TC, Skywarp!" Frenzy called as they approached the blue and purple mechs.

"Hey Frenzy! Who's that you got there?" Thundercracker asked as he gestured to Jazz, making her instinctively hide behind him.

"This is my new sister, Jazz." He introduced. "Just onlined three days ago." He noted. The blue seeker smiled and reached his hand down so she could shake it.

"Nice to meet ya Jazzie!" He beamed. She felt her spark flutter at the nickname and shyly took his hand and gave it a soft shake before remaining behind Frenzy. Skywarp smirked and kneeled down so he was eye level with her.

"Not much of a talker are ya?" He asked with a slightly teasing manner. "Its alright. We don't bite." He smiled and patted her head.

"I-I'm just shy.." she spoke softly. Skywarp and Thundercracker both grinned and handed her and Frenzy a small glass of energon for each of them.

"Have some. On the house." He insisted. Frenzy smiled and sipped at the energon before asking if he could speak to them alone about something. This made Jazz nervous as the three walked away, leaving her alone in a room full of unfamiliar decepticons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jazz starts getting picked on, Rumble finds a part of himself he hadn't seen since he first met Frenzy.. he felt protective.

Jazz tried to brighten her thoughts by humming a bit, but she was quickly interrupted by feeling something push her aside before realizing it was a certain Air Commanders foot.

"ugh Watch where your going you pathetic cassette!" He spat as some energon spilled out of his glass. Jazz trembled and tried to bow with respect.

"I-Im sorry, sir.." She mumbled before hearing the sound of glass resting on the table and squeaked when the commander picked her up by her shoulders and pinned her to the wall.

"The pit you better be sorry! You could have hurt the most valuable air strike leader!" He spoke in a threatening tone, making her tear up. "I thought Soundwave would have taught you better." He muttered. This made Jazz start to shed tears uncontrollably.

"I said I was sorry.. I didn't mean it sir. It won't happen again.. please let me go!" she pleaded as she tried to escape his grasp.

Meanwhile, Rumble just watched from the entrance of the rec room and smirked. She should have known better than not to come here on her first day, was Rumble's only thought before realization struck him. Starscream could injure her worse than he has any other bot. He was ruthless, and she was a very small and delicate femme that just onlined. Who knew what could happen if he continued this. Before he could think, Rumble quickly ran up behind Starscream and used a hammer to pound his foot, making him drop the casseticon onto the ground.

"You leave my sister alone!" Rumble could barely believe what he said himself, but ti was true. If Jazz was his new sister, so be it. He can't change the past, but he could prevent any injuries done to her in the future. Starscream just growled and glared at the blue mech as jazz curled up into a small ball, her knees to her chassis.

"You little slagger!" He cursed as he was about to go for Rumble, but a certain Communications Chief pushed him aside. He ignored Starscream's threats and picked up Jazz delicately and placed her on his shoulder.

"Orders: Seize actions. Situation: Solved." Soundwave settled the arguement as he also set Rumble on the opposite shoulder and went to get Frenzy. Now there had to be explanations and consequences. When Frenzy saw Soundwave approach him with Jazz slightly crying on his shoulder, he felt his spark drop to his peds. He left her alone for a minute and something happened without his notice. It was all his fault. He then saw Rumble frowning on the opposite shoulder and hesitantly walked with his creator out of the rec room without saying goodbye to his seeker friends. He knew this would be a long discussion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long and intimidating discussion with Soundwave about the previous events, Rumble and Frenzy attempt to comfort Jazz to make her feel like she has someone to lean on when she's in trouble.

Once Soundwave knew every cassette was sitting on the berth, he closed the door that led inside their quarters and gave them a very serious glare.

"Situation: Cause?" He asked with a firm tone. Jazz just felt her eyes tear up and she kept her head looking down at the floor. She froze when she heard Frenzy's calm voice.

"It was my fault Soundwave." He admitted. "I went to talk to Skywarp and Thundercracker and didnt keep an eye out for Jazz." He added. "Im sorry."

Soundwave glared at Rumble, knowing he had some part in this too. He finally sighed and gave in to his death glare.

"When Starscream was about to hurt Jazz, i pounded his foot with my piston.. i just wanted to make sure she was safe. Im sorry too." He said. Finally, Soundwave looked at Jazz and gave her a soft gaze before kneeling down and brought her into a small hug.

"Situation: Under Control. Orders: Get Rest and Relax for time being." He said before removing his mask and gave her a soft kiss on her forehelm before going into his work station to continue surveilance watch.

Frenzy looked over at Jazz and huffed out a small sigh as he saw her still crying.

"I-I-I c-can't do anything r-right.." she stuttered in between words and curled up into a ball again before they heard muffled cries coming from her.

"Aw don't be like this Jazz.." Rumble said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong." He added. Frenzy smiled slightly and held her close to him.

"B-But S-Soundwave was upset.." she murmured out as she looked up, allowing Rumble to wipe away her tears that stained her beautiful faceplate. Frenzy just smiled brighter.

"He wasn't upset with you at all. Maybe Rumble and I, but you didnt do anything wrong. You just a victim of Starscream's unnecessary rant." He assured as she relaxed into the hug and let her legs hang over the edge of the berth again.

"T-Thanks guys.." she sniffled as she grew dreary and began to feel her optics start to offline for the night. It had surprised both of the brothers when they heard a small exhale of air and saw that Jazz was asleep on Frenzy's shoulder, while she faintly hugged rumbles arm. They both smiled and carefully lied her on the berth before falling asleep next to her. She hadn't realized how much comfort could assist in such a saddened event. It made her gears click at the new feeling of having someone to depend on whenever something bad happens.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jazz wakes up, she notices that rumble and frenzy are gone and tries to go look for them, only to be surprised by a sudden event.

Jazz moaned tiredly as her optics began to flicker to life and her motors began to click online. As she sat up, rubbing one optic with her servos, she realized that she was alone in the empty room.

"Rumble? Frenzy?" Jazz mumbled tiredly, attempting to get someone's attention. Right as she was about to get up, she felt a headache ping into her systems and she groaned in pain loud enough for Soundwave to hear. As soon as he saw her grasping the side of her head, he inspected it and gave her a conforting rub on her shoulder.

"Cause: Neural Net is just over worked and buckled from your incident with Starscream. Solution: get more rest." He explained before getting a small huff of annoyance from the femme.

"But i wanted Rumble and Frenzy to show me around some more today!" She complained. He just gave a soft chuckle and patted her helm.

"Soon enough." He said before returning to his room and allowing Jazz to rest back on the bed. Not before Rumble came and hopped onto her berth.

"Hey Jazz!" Rumble beamed. "Guess who wants to meet ya again today?" He added. Jazz was very curious and gave a small shrug.

"TC and Skywarp!" He cheered. "We all want to hang out and go pull some pranks around the base. Wanna come with?" Rumble offered before Frenzy popped his head up from the edge of the berth near her head.

"Please?!" Frenzy begged. "It'll be fun!"

Jazz smiled brightly and nodded as she stood up and hopped down to stand next to her casseticon twins and ran with them to meet up with the two trine members.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jazz doesnt fully understand the concept of pranks, Rumble and Frenzy attempt to show her what a prank is by pulling one on her, which soon backfires into Jazz not understanding the concept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou guys sooo much for enjoying this story! But dont worry! Its not over yet!

Jazz smiled as she walked next to her newly aquainted brothers and was more than a little excited to get to see her first two friends again. This was all seeming like so much fun! But one thing hit her.. what did they mean by pranks? When Jazz suddenly halted from her nice upbeat skip, Frenzy stopped Rumble and faced her.

"You alright Jazz?" He asked as he looked at her. She just nodded and tried to explain everything.

"I-I just dont know what you mean by 'pulling pranks'. Is it an activity of some kind?" Jazz asked. Rumble just chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Dont beat yourself up over it." He said plainly. "Pranks are fun little jokes that people pull on eachother to make the other person laugh. Like.. this!" Rumble said as he jokingly tripped Frenzy and he brought Jazz down with him. They both laughed a bit and smiled Jazz laughed for the first time since she was onlined. Frenzy found it rather adorable more than anything... until things went from great to terrible. Jazz still didnt seem to understand why it was funny and thought making others fall was because it was funny. So in return, she tried to make Rumble and Frenzy laugh by pushing him down to the ground.

"Hey!" Rumble cried out as he got up. "Why'd you do that?!" He asked a little hurt as he disted himself off. Jazz ciuld only stutter.

"I-I thought t-that it was supposed to be a p-prank.." she mumbled as she stood awkwardly between Rumble and Frenzy.

"That wasnt a prank! It was just rude!" Rumble shouted as Jazz trembled slightly by his loud tone. Frenzy noticed and tried to signal for his partner to calm down. Which only caused more of a calamity.

"I-I'm s-sorry Rumble..." Jazz attempted to apologize but only got drowned out by Rumble.

"Yeah! Well ya should be!" He blurt out before realizing what he said and watched as Jazz ran away with energon streaming down her face and Frenzy chasing after her.

"W-What have i done..?"


End file.
